Little Secret
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Eu não preciso de câmera, essa cena ficará para sempre na minha cabeça. É só eu fechar os olhos assim... Que para sempre me lembrarei que Teddy Lupin me levou no lugar mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida."


Little Secret.

Cena entre Victoire Weasley e Teddy Lupin.

Teddy Remus Lupin – nascido em 1998.

Victoire Weasley – nascida em 2 de Maio de 2000.

**x-x**

**Férias escolares.**

**Ano: 2012.**

**Ted – idade: 14**

**Victoire – idade: 12**

**x-x**

Victoire estava sentada na entrada da Toca. Lá dentro estavam seus avós, Harry e Teddy. Os outros dois haviam vindo visitar os parentes enquanto Gina cuidava da casa.

Seus pais haviam saído para trabalhar. Aquelas férias não podiam estar mais monótonas.

Arrancou um pedaço de grama puxando-o com mais força do que o necessário. Suas amigas todas estavam viajando com a família ou curtindo os parentes em alguma casa de campo ou algo do gênero. Bom, ela estava em um verdadeiro campo, mas não era tão legal quando não se tinha ninguém para se divertir.

- Bela manhã, não? – Victoire olhou para cima. Teddy acabara de sair de dentro da casa. A menina corou enquanto voltava seu olhar para frente. Desde os seus nove anos que possuía uma quedinha pelo preferido de Harry Potter. Mexeu-se desconfortável.

- Posso me sentar ao seu lado? – Perguntou Teddy abaixando-se e sorrindo para Victoire. A menina fez que sim. – Obrigado.

Teddy tinha um rosto ainda muito juvenil, embora os traços da adolescência estivessem aparecendo aos poucos. O cabelo geralmente conservava o tom azul intenso e seus olhos acompanhavam a cor do cabelo de perto. Para Vicky ele não era baixo nem alto; não era magro nem gordo. Ele era apenas o Ted, com todas as características que o faziam único.

- Então, o que está fazendo? – Perguntou Ted enquanto olhava para o horizonte. Victoire deu de ombros.

- Nada. Não tem nada para fazer – disse chateada. Bufou entediada enquanto arrancava mais um pedaço de grama. Os olhos de Ted acompanharam os movimentos da garota. Victoire tinha um traço fino e elegante. Seu rosto exibia ingenuidade e quando queria ficava extremamente arrogante. No momento ela fazia um biquinho, contrariada, seus cabelos louros quase brancos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. – O que foi?

Teddy percebeu que passara tempo demais olhando para a menina. Sorriu maroto e comentou:

- Como assim não tem nada para fazer? Não é possível que você não encontre nada na Toca? Aqui é o lugar mais mágico que há! Eu fazia de tudo quando vinha para cá.

- É mesmo? – Victoire pareceu interessada. Seus olhos brilharam de expectativa. – Como o que?

- "Como o que?" – Ted repetiu a frase e pensou um pouco. – Já sei! – Levantou-se erguendo a mão para Victoire. A garota o olhou sem entender.

- O que foi? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos devido à claridade. Ted deu um sorriso sapeca.

- Vem comigo – Victoire fez que sim e segurou na mão do menino. Ted a puxou para trás da Toca e começou a correr pelo jardim.

- O que estamos fazendo exatamente? – Perguntou Victoire. Ted foi até uma cerca e a pulou. – Você está maluco? Aí é uma floresta!

- Confia em mim? – Perguntou Ted estendendo a mão novamente. Vicky olhou para os lados com receio. – Vamos Vicky! Pula!

- Ok – se deu por vencida e pulou a cerca. Ted pegou sua mão novamente e correu pelo meio das árvores. Já haviam se passado uns dez minutos quando Vicky parou.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Ted preocupado. Vicky ergueu a mão. A garota estava ofegando.

- Estou sem ar, estou cansada. – Falou preguiçosamente. Ted revirou os olhos e ficou de costas para a menina.

- Sobe então – falou apontando para as costas. Victoire riu enquanto dava um pulo para conseguir subir em Ted.

O menino de cabelos azuis voltou a correr. Quando viram já estavam do outro lado de uma cerca.

- Muito bem, hora de pular – falou ajudando Vicky a pular e indo em seguida. – Vem, só mais um pouco.

Desceram um morro. Os dois corriam lado a lado enquanto riam. Aquilo era mil vezes melhor do que ficar a toa na Toca.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Vicky quando chegaram a um muro de madeira. Teddy sorriu maroto.

- Esse é o nosso destino – murmurou enquanto passava os braços pelo ombro de Vicky. A menina sentiu que corava.

- Como assim o nosso destino? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. O biquinho que tanto fazia voltou aos seus lábios. – Ted, você quer invadir uma casa?

- Não é exatamente uma casa, é um sítio – disse rindo. Victoire revirou os olhos.

- Ah sim, porque agora eu estou muito menos preocupada.

- Não reclama Vicky, sobe nas minhas costas que eu consigo pular.

- Não consegue não! Não vou fazer essa loucura, vamos voltar Ted.

- Ahhh não, Vicky. Viemos até aqui, você vai desistir agora? – Perguntou Ted abraçando Victoire. – Por favor!

- Não! Vamos voltar – a garota deu as costas, decidida e começou a percorrer o caminho de volta.

- Isso é que é ser covarde. – Provocou Ted. A loira virou-se para encará-lo.

- Você me chamou de covarde? – Perguntou com os braços cruzados. – C-o-v-a-r-d-e?

- Sim, exatamente – Ted cruzou os braços também como se desafiasse a menina.

Victoire voltou com os cabeços esvoaçando. Postou-se ao lado do garoto de cabelos azuis.

- Vira logo para eu pular em você – falou autoritária. Ted riu enquanto virava-se. Subiu com certa dificuldade o muro, mas quando chegou à parte mais alta, teve o contentamento de ouvir uma exclamação vinda de Victoire:

- Wow! – Victoire olhou para o lugar. Estava vendo um campo imenso coberto de margaridas. Somente margaridas. – Meu Merlin! É... é... é lindo! Caramba Ted, obrigada.

- Eu falei que você ia gostar. – Ted se ajeitou em cima do muro. Estavam sentados lado a lado. – Você gostaria de descer?

- Acho que a visão está perfeita daqui de cima – Victoire suspirou e olhou de lado para Ted. – É a paisagem mais linda que eu já vi.

- Pena que não temos uma câmera – murmurou Ted fazendo Vicky rir.

- Eu não preciso de câmera, essa cena ficará para sempre na minha cabeça. É só eu fechar os olhos assim – Victoire fechou os olhos e sorriu. – Que para sempre me lembrarei que Teddy Lupin me levou no lugar mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida.

Ted sorriu enquanto observava Victoire de olhos fechados. Conseguiu perceber que a menina possuía pequenas sardas no rosto, sua boca era de um tom de rosa tão singelo e seus cabelos caiam em ondas loiras. O vento batia em seu rosto fazendo-a apertar mais os olhos e a tão conhecida expressão surgir em seu rosto – aquele biquinho que fazia já virara sua marca.

Em um impulso o menino segurou o rosto de Vicky. Ela abriu os olhos assustada a tempo de ver Teddy fechar os olhos e depositar um singelo selinho em seus lábios.

Sentiu o coração acelerar enquanto suas mãos suavam frio. Era o primeiro beijo que recebia. Era o primeiro beijo que Ted Lupin lhe dava.

O menino afastou-se envergonhado, o cabelo estava avermelhado. Victoire encolheu os olhos enquanto corava timidamente.

Os dois voltaram a olhar o campo. Vicky suspirou quando o Sol começou a se por atrás dos morros.

Teddy apontou para o campo de margaridas:

- Esse será nosso pequeno segredo. – Victoire sentiu que corava novamente. Não sabia se ele falava do beijo ou da paisagem, mas preferiu optar pelos dois.

Fora apenas um selinho, mas aquela memória ficara para sempre presente nela.

Assim como ver o pôr-do-sol, sentada em um muro de mãos dadas com Teddy.

**The End**

**N/B**: Aeeee, estou de volta *-*... Ahá vocês não vão me livrar tão cedo assim – mentira- vamos ao que interessam a vocês. Essa autora um dia me mata de tanta fofura que eu acabei de betar. Tipo assim Teddy e Vicky são casal mais fofos que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, também pudera é a minha primeira vez que leio T/V. E com essa coisinha mais doida escrevendo os dois juntos em pleno por do sol, na fase mais inocente do mundo e ganharem os primeiros beijos, não podia ser melhor? *-* Além do mais quem está comigo de fazer campanha chamada: " QUEREMOS CONTINUAÇÃO" levanta a mão (ou grito). Okey... To indo ali salvar a cicinha de curiosidade, pq sou a beta má *-* deixo a cicinha curiosa né amora? *-*

**n/autora: **Hehe, campanha da minha beta xD Bom, se o pessoal realmente pedir continuação... sei lá, acho que eu ficaria tentada a fazer. *-*

Gente, essa short saiu por inspiração. Obrigada por ler a fanfic pessoal.

Beijos,

Ciça ;*****


End file.
